A Doll Amoung Dolls
by electricgurl
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles. Dean is now a doll; Papa. Things are nothing never easy when Dean Winchester is involved.
1. Here, but not Here

**Title: Here, but not Here.  
Challenge/Prompt:** #34: Present  
**Fanfiction** [Dollhouse]SPN  
**Characters/Pairings: Dean; DeWitt.**  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None that I think should be listed.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part/plot/character/idea from Dollhouse or Supernatural. I am just using them to keep myself entertained.  
**Summary: ****DeWitt's thoughts on a new Doll.**  
**Author's Notes:** Last night I started up a random story with this crossover, now I need to get my muse going.

**Here, but not Here.**

Papa wasn't like the other dolls, the others were here in body, missing in soul. Papa, or rather, Dean Winchester was combating the procedure, no one knew if it was because, he himself knew something wasn't right or if his mind was just unfolding a mystery. DeWitt knew one thing for sure, Dean was hateable. He wasn't cut out to be an active, he was a man of the present and would fight every step of the way. DeWitt just had a find a way to out smart him, or she'd be out of a business and a promising deal.


	2. Dream Upon A Star

**Title:** Dream upon a Star  
**Challenge/Prompt:** #8:Wish  
[Dollhouse] SPN  
**Characters/Pairings:** Dean;OFC (slight couple action)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part/plot/character/idea from Dollhouse or Supernatural. I am just using them to keep myself entertained.  
**Summary:** A wish come true for a Dollhouse client.  
**Author's Notes:** Same universe as the first one, just a little more rambling.

I always dreamt of having one night with "THAT GUY"; you know the one. The high school loner and all around bad boy; the starry eyed jock, who actually had a brain and proper manners underneath all the outer layers of crap. The one that didn't really hang out with any one group, instead seemed to blend into everyone's group and no one really knew anything about him., but he knew everything about everyone.

Now, sitting here, I can only think of all the ways I will be thanking Adelle for persuading me that it would be worth the money.


	3. An Unsigned Contract

**Title:** An Unsigned Contract  
**Challenge/Prompt:** #4: Drink  
[Dollhouse] SPN  
**Characters/Pairings:** DeWitt;  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part/plot/character/idea from Dollhouse or Supernatural. I am just using them to keep myself entertained.  
**Summary:** How Dean arrived.  
**Author's Notes:** Same universe as the first one, just a little more rambling.

"Adelle DeWitt", A voice called behind her and she turned a woman stood before her. "My name is Josezina, I have the need of a contract."

"I'm sorry, do I know you"; DeWitt replied without a thought as she moved across the room to her bar and poured herself a glass. "Care for a drink?" A blank face was her only reply. "Take that as a no. Why do you need a contract."

"It is not I that will be commissioning the Contract", Adelle would never admit it but she was intrigued.

"Then what commission would be?"

"Dean Michael Winchester."


	4. Birds of A Feather

**Title: Birds of a Feather  
Challenge/Prompt:** #22: Weapon  
**Fanfiction** [Dollhouse] SPN  
**Characters/Pairings:** Dean(papa); Victor; Handler (Danny)  
**Rating:** PG-13 (mild violence)  
**Warnings:** none  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part/plot/character/idea from Dollhouse or Supernatural. I am just using them to keep myself entertained.  
**Summary: Papa's(dean) handler notes some common links.**  
**Author's Notes:** Same universe as the first one, just a little more rambling.

* * *

Danny concentrated on the dual actives on their eye cams, it wasn't frequent that both Dean and Victor were permitted on the same job. Usually it was only when the government contracted them out. Watching as they took out the threat of the kidnappers he could see why. These two were; walking, talking, breathing weapons. Danny knew that at the moment these two were imprinted with minds from the best and brightest the countries marines, but that wasn't what made them weapons.

There was no way the dollhouse would take credit, little broken soldiers wasn't a good for a business.


	5. Trust

**Title: **Trust  
**Challenge/Prompt:** #12: Trust  
[Dollhouse] SPN  
**Characters/Pairings:**  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part/plot/character/idea from Dollhouse or Supernatural. I am just using them to keep myself entertained.  
**Summary:** Papa meets his first handler.

"Do you trust me?"

"No."

The Handler looked over confused at Topher, the tech shrugged and waived for him to repeat the statement hoping it was something to smooth out. He turned back to his computers and frowned slightly. There was too much brain activity, frowning he rent back to work trying to sort out the under lying memories that were being reached.

"Do you trust me?"

"Aren't you listening, NO!" Topher looked back over at the sound of anger from the active. It was sporadic for them to embrace authentic emotions.

"Why don't you trust Matt?"

"He's not Sammy."


	6. Break Out

**Title:** Break Out  
**Challenge/Prompt:** #17:Night  
**Fanfiction:** [Dollhouse] SPN  
**Characters/Pairings: **Dean/Papa, Franks(handler),Topher  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Has a bit of old Dean, might be a bad word.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part/plot/character/idea from Dollhouse or Supernatural. I am just using them to keep myself entertained.  
**Summary:** "A COFFIN! YOU WANT ME TO SLEEP IN A COFFIN!"  
**Author's Notes:** none

"A COFFIN! You want me to sleep in a COFFIN! No way in Hell." Papa said standing tall, his arms over his chest glaring at his newest handler. Franks wasn't one to complain about his work, but this was getting out of hand. Topher promised him there was nothing wrong, but then there were moments like this one.

"You don't want to sleep then you have to talk to Topher." He said with a pointed look to the other man, who still had his arms crossed.

"Fine take me to the doc, maybe he will let me sleep up there."

"Come on then." He said waiting with his hand out for the man to join him. It was odd to see someone his own age or around it here. Leading them up to the main floor he knocked on Topher's door. A few muttered words and a crash later the door opened.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked rubbing his eyes before looking at who was in front of him.

"It is 2200 hours."

"You could just say 10 o'clock, and how did you know that?" Topher asked wondering if he would have to do another wipe already. He was starting to worry about what he could possibly be doing to Dean Winchester's brain. Since it was almost clear that this man wasn't Papa, and never would be.

"We are forced into coffins at 10." Was the almost smart ass remark that came back from the active.

"Told you something was up." Franks said with a knowing shrug.

"Yeah yeah whatever, get him in the lab and stick around I need to run some tests."

"I live to sir." Franks snorted moving Papa and himself into Topher's office closing the door behind them.

"Looks like you get your wish, no sleeping yet. Take a seat and listen to Topher." He said pointing to the couch that was on the far way. The active moved over and took a seat. Sitting silently for a few moment, taking in the room around him. He finally seemed to have settled in and reached out and picked up a Rubik's Cube, it was a sea of colours and looked like a disaster. Nothing matching, he started to twist the block around. He looked almost clueless but Franks knew that his charge was brighter then the average doll. Like he had always been older, a child personality unwilling to attach itself to his body and mind. He couldn't say soul because that just un-nerved him.

Topher was gathering what seemed to be random objects before coming over to join them, he handed them both a bottle of some random caffeinated drink from his stash and took a seat in a chair across from Papa.

"What do you know Coffins?" He asked softly, Papa already having placed the drink to the side. His nose wrinkling up as he smelt it but wouldn't venture a taste. Back to the challenge in his hands, it seemed like he was going back to active norm when he looked up, snapping a side in and having a row of colour completed. He looked between the two men and shrugged, it seemed that they had finally been able to make the trusting work.

"Dead people are in coffins. I'm not dead am I?"

Franks wondered if this was how parents felt, only probably ten times worse. He was thankful he wasn't a father, Topher seemed just as floored as Franks was and he blinked. Taking a drink before he attempted an answer.

"You aren't dead, and those aren't coffins. They are beds, made to keep you safe at night." He promised with a smile Papa's hands still working but now it was in his lap and unseen by the other men. "Would you like a treatment?' came a calm question a few moments later and Papa's face wrinkled up.

"I don't really like them."

"But don't seem to mind after-wards." Franks said and he almost hated himself for it. The look of trust on Dean's face.

"Well I guess it might not be a bad idea."

"Okay, come on." Papa follows without another word. The screams that come from the room shortly after that was what put the final nail in Franks choice, he turned in his request for a transfer that morning. He couldn't do it anymore.

The End (for now)


	7. On The Bottom

**Title: On The Bottom  
Challenge/Prompt:** #31: Floor  
**Fanfiction** [Dollhouse] SPN  
**Characters/Pairings:** Papa/Dean; Echo  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part/plot/character/idea from Dollhouse or Supernatural. I am just using them to keep myself entertained.  
**Summary: **Down on the floor is different then above.  
**Author's Notes:** Same universe as the first one, just a little more rambling.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hello, would you like to draw with me?" Echo asked the man that came to a stop in front of her. He looked down at her.

"I don't think I like to draw."

"But everyone here likes to draw."

"Maybe I'm not like everyone," was his quick reply, a grin and a eye wink, which meant nothing for either of them but knew if they were caught doing something like that it meant trouble.

"I don't think I'm like everyone else either," Echo replied.

"We can be different together if you want." Papa offered with a shrug, another movement that he found himself just doing at some times. It got him into a lot of trouble with the higher ups.

"I'd like that, what should we do if we aren't going to draw?"

Papa frowned at this, anything he was interested in doing they weren't suppose to do. They could walk around, they never stopped them from walking around.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He offered not sure why walking was any better then drawing when he really wanted to talk instead.

"I like walks."

"I don't mind them." He confessed to her as he pushed himself to his feet and they started a slow walk around the building. Papa rolled his shoulders, he felt eyes on his back and he turned around, scanning the floor and found no one so he looked up. Tipping his head to one side he looked at the young man with the wild hair that reminded him of something.

"Papa?" Came Echo's voice a few steps away, he had come to a halt and she walked over to his side and looked up at Topher also.

"They are always watching."

"I know this, they listen also," she whispered and Papa looked over to her with a smirk that was completely someone else and he felt familiar, safe. He knew in that second he finally had an ally and remembered that for another six days before his memory was wiped once more and Papa was reset. It takes Echo four days to remind him of the facts, this is the four time this is done and is by no means the last time.


	8. Brain Suck

**Brain Suck  
Summary: Topher has only ever had problems with one D. Winchester, why should Papa be any different. **

There are more and more dolls coming in, of course with the Dollhouse under new management that shouldn't come as a shock to Topher. Perhaps what has been bothering him is the state that the newest Doll members are coming in with. Don't get him wrong, Topher loved his job, but his job had never been able hurting people. He couldn't help but think that was the only thing he had been doing of late to the newest doll.

Papa, which couldn't be a more suitable name for the man, since he was older then all those around him, he also had a protective streak and more muscle memory then most. It had caused a few problems at first but those had been taken away. At least as most as possible, instead of just crashing into every situation now he only approached to calmly speak with those involved when it got out of hand. Which by the grace wasn't too often in the dollhouse.

It was just a normal check up, with the doc MIA, well it left him as runner up. He hated trying to carry on conversations, for the most part none of them managed it very well. There had been Alpha and hello! look how that turned out. Echo, but it wasn't like she was around at the moment. He looked back over to the silent man in front of him. Topher sighed softly, "Arm please." He said waiting until Papa gave his arm over. He wrapped a BP around it and flicked the computer on.

He went about attaching a few other small items before moving back in front of the oldest doll. Now saying that he was the oldest wasn't anything against whoever the man had been before. Truth be told he was the most requested doll since Echo vanished. Romance, high thrills, army scenarios. He had been requested by a number of people. Some weren't even in this country but they had the offers. Topher had been sure he would have drawn the line at sending a doll overseas. At least not without him going with, the man in front of him shifted in his seat. "Don't worry it will all be over soon. Just have to know how you are feeling." He promised and the glare he received was shocking to say the least. Doll's don't have emotions and Papa, or whoever he was clearly was.

"Could just ask me, ya know." Came a smooth reply, Topher knew his jaw was hanging open but he didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry?" He asked hoping that it was just some crossed wire, this doll was already twice as much trouble as Echo or Alpha had been. The powers that were currently being those in power saw fit to leave him Active. Topher was hoping they knew what they were doing.

"Could have asked me," the man replied again, Topher's frown deepening, the man before him was a puzzle. One he would have to figure out.

"Do-Do you know how you feel?" He asked moving over removing some wires and hooking a few up to the doll's forehead. He watched as the dollish features over came him, silent in what passed as thought in the active stage. The shape of the man's face didn't help the image that was painted in front of the scientist. A soft square jaw, what his lab assistant had described as super kissable lips. In the right lighting the oh so defined cheekbones that had the co-ed's cooing at his last job. The dull green eyes, that Topher remembered being so full of fire the first time he saw him. Even doped out of his mind the man had put up one heck of a fight. Which was the whole reason he knew that Papa was going to be trouble for him.

SPNxDHxSPNxDH

_Dean screamed in anger into the snug gag he found in his mouth, even if there seemed to be nothing there in reality. _**Fucking hate you all! Bunch of wussy little bitches!**_He screamed in his mind hoping that whatever creature that had scooped him up heard it all loud and clear. He took a few deep breaths in his nose, calming himself. Still unsure where he was and just what was going on. _**Untie me you pricks-**_He took another deep breath and closed his eyes. Testing his unseen bonds. He heard a door open and he let his body go loose. The click of the heels gave away the fact that it was a woman...or a really special kind of guy. With Dean's luck he never knew which he would get and waited until she appeared beside him. _

"Hello , I'm so glad to see you are awake."_ Came a cold voice that Dean knew was human but the crazy whacked out kind, the ones that normally tried to eat him. _"My Name is Ms. DeWitt, I've been given some orders to follow in your case. For what it is worth, I'm sorry."_ He cursed louder into the gag, his eyes wide. _

**WHAT ORDERS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**_ Dean screamed holding back the tears that wanted to fall. He felt as useless has he had been when he was a child and pulled fruitlessly at the restraints around his arms. He wanted to curse, scream, beg if he had to. He just wanted to go back to Bobby's. Sammy and him researching the next big bad. _

_He felt something touch his arm, it was sharp and unforgiving. The pain of the needle prick was nothing, but the drugs unleashed in his body. Gods he hated drugs. He blinked, the pain and need to fight draining from him and he reached out, grabbing onto what anger he could still feel. Burying it deep down, to use it when needed he watched with glazed eyes as the woman pressed a button on the far wall. An intercom and called for a group. The next little bit was hazy, he knew he was transported, he didn't know where. Not like it mattered, the monster of the day could have sent him off to Italy for all he knew. He shifted slightly at least as far as the bonds would allow, and it in truth was more of just relaxing. _

_Then he heard it, the drowning on of a geek, in full geek mode, having listened to even of Sammy's and Ash's he knew what it sounded like. Heck even his father would slip into on now and then. Never quite the same, but to hear his father speak about some things it was like listening to a geek. _

"Who are you?"_Dean asked, or rather tried it came out more like''wh-r-you'. The man looked over startled and eyed Dean like he was a new game. _

"You're awake."_Dean chuckled and turned his head with some effort to look at the boy, he was a stick, but most geeks Dean had met were. He had floppy hair and his clothes were kinda bright. He had an edger look in his eye, like he couldn't help but ask questions. _

"If you can call this awake, feel like I'm on super slow mode._" Dean moaned slightly, trying to smile and hoping he could manage. The boy approached him and he started playing with something beside Dean's head, yet above it because he had seen nothing before. _

"Yeah I guess that could describe it." _He said as if unsure what else to say but Dean knew the tension he felt, the boy had a question. _

"Ask it,"_Dean said finally after a long pause and the scientist looked over to Dean, putting down his tools for the moment and leaning in towards Dean. He was glad that the boy didn't go all coy like Sammy, he knew just what he wanted, and would just wait for the right opening. Then it was all about the kill, despite what he might end up doing to Dean, that was something a man could respect. At least in the pursuit of knowledge._

"Are you a solider or something? I mean sure some people can hold off the sleep, but most can't talk or anything. Do you know how you do it?" _The question took Dean by surprise and he frowned. _Solider,_ no in the way that this boy was say. Being a hunter didn't mean he was a solider, so he lied. _

"Use to be one."_ Dean said, as if that explained everything, when really it didn't explain anything, after all it was just a lie. One that the boy would believe because to face what was really out in the dark was something worse. He kinda felt bad, lying to him after asking him to ask the question but he couldn't risk the boy drugging him more. _"As for the other thing, I don't' know how I do it. Just always have."_ Dean said knowing the statement would interest him enough to get off the current topic. _

_And it worked like a charm, Dean couldn't help but smile now as the boy picked up on it and as he dove back into work the question's started rolling. Dean had practiced on the brain child known as Sammy to learn how to get what he needed from conversations. It was a skill he thanked everyday. As he spun and weaved a tale of Lieutenant Dean Winchester he worked on his left wrist. It was almost free when Topher-the things you learn-turned to face him again. _

"Well, this talk...it's actually been fun. Have to admit I'll miss ya."_ Dean froze as the man spoke and he felt his heart racing in his chest. He reacted without thought when the man reached over him for his right wrist. The adrenaline running in his veins gave him the extra strength he had been missing before and he released his anger. He snapped out with his left, catching the the young scientist across the face and he groaned backing away. Dean was surprised he didn't take him down with the first blow. Forcing himself back to the task at hand he slipped himself out of the restraints. _

_He spun around to face the door, seeing the smaller man with what looked to be a dart gun, lights blaring, but no sounds._Doesn't matter._ he cursed to himself as he heard the footsteps pounding towards them and Dean spun around the room. He saw what looked like a chair, but it sure wasn't any lazy boy. He really didn't want to find out what that was for, he turned back to Topher. _

"How about you just let me leave."_He tried hoping the geek would just step aside. _

_"_I can't you signed a contract, it would be my ass. Sorry."

"I didn't sign anything, someone is paying for me to be here, please I have a brother. I can't just disappear." _Dean held his breath for a moment, a flash of-he wasn't sure what came over the young man's face and he hoped. For the first time in a long time he had hope for a human. _To bad like most of his hopes this one was dashed also.

"I'm sorry."_Was the whispered reply, the almost silent swoosh of the dart the only other sound, before Dean took a few shaky steps backwards. He knocked over a number of things getting back to the wall. Guards pouring in, his legs shaking he tossed the dart to the side. _

"Ouch."_ Dean slurred out shaking his head as he looked up at the guards. He was use to supernatural mind fucks, not an overload of human drugs. He could see someone moving closer. _"Stttay ba-aack." _He warned, wishing it had been the growl he meant it to be. He heard a young male order them back as Dean sunk down to his knees. He tipped his head up and looked for the young boy, their eyes meeting once more. _

_"_Yoou....you suck." _He muttered clearly before finally collapsing face first onto the floor. Thankfully it wasn't far since he was already on his knees. _

_Topher was silent as he watched the man slowly have the drugs take over. _"Sorry."_He said once more as the man passed out and he wrinkled his nose. He had to be lying, no one was here without a contract. He licked his lips, almost no one. He refused to think about that. _"Get him up and in the chair. Make sure he stays there this time."_As much as Topher had questions he still had a job, one he couldn't afford to fuck up at._

SPNxDHxSPNxDH_  
_

"Do-Do you know how you feel?" He asked moving over removing some wires and hooking a few up to the doll's forehead. It wasn't suppose to be a hard question, he...they...him. He wasn't sure who he was in truth. Yes he was Papa, or rather Papa was nothing. A blank slate, something that he had always been. Which was what had him confused. If he had always been, how could he be nothing. He looked up to Topher, who had always been nice to him.

"I am confused." He answered honestly, he frowned and twisted in his seat, his hand going to scratch at the attached probes. "I also know I do not like these things." He said pulling slightly at the farthest left wire.

Topher couldn't help but come out of the conversation smiling, "Confused I can help with, all you have to do is let me know. We can talk, or you can have a treatment." He paused for a second, speaking back up before the man got a chance. "The tests will only take a moment, its to help see why you are confused." Topher said in truth, it was nice to be able to do so sometimes. At least in his job, or jobs. It only took a few minutes to get the scans he needed, and Topher keep the older man busy with talking, Topher wondered if age had anything to do with the way Papa acted. It was something to look into. "You can go back to your workout, I will call on you later."

"Sure thing Doc." Without a second thought, or notice to the odd doll manner of speaking the active left the room and a stunned Topher behind.

It was a few hours later when Topher finally admitted to himself that he was stumped, Ivy stopped by shortly after that, they shifts trading yet he didn't leave. She moved over and sat beside his computer. Taking a moment she flipped over some of his papers, he was so sick of staring at it uselessly that he let her. Having learn from the past that she was better at the human side of the matter then he was. He was silent for a few moments before she spoke up.

"Are you stuck?" She asked finally, he gave her a bright smile.

"Stuck, I don't know if you can call this stuck. I just don't get it. And believe me that there isn't' a lot that I don't get. I mean, I'm like a god, at least when it comes to the brain. The scans- I mean they just don't make sense. How can someone bleed in from a clean wipe. It doesn't happen, specially when I'm doing the wipe." He said as he turned away from his computer and moved over to get a drink from the fridge.

"Just because you can't explain it doesn't mean it can't happen." Ivy replied back, as if it was a simple matter of fact that he should already know.

"Me, I repeat again for you. God of the Brain."

"Tests don't lie." She said simply holding up the read out of Papa's original brain and current. Both had flaming matches.

"You don't get it! I know they don't lie. But how can he," Topher pointed at the computer screen in the back of the room that held the files he could find for one Dean Winchester. "How can he do it, when no one else alive has ever done so."

Ivy cocked her head at that, her mind firing again. Topher drank and paced as she thought. "Perhaps we should ask him." She finally stated moving over and taking a soda out for herself and sitting back down she waited for him to finish pacing. He did so a few moments later and he looked over to her.

"Think he would know?"

"Couldn't hurt to ask." Topher wasn't so sure about that, he wasn't sure about anything at the moment.

**fini (for now)**


	9. Military Contracts

Captain Andrew "Drew" Styres and Major Blake Williams were comparing stories when both of their handlers fell into step behind them, the routine clearly something that all four of them had become use to over the short time they had all been here. The chatter slowed down as they made their way up to the waiting cars. As normal Papa's face found itself with a frown as he looked over the van's waiting for them.

"Have you guys even heard of classics?" A laugh echoed in the garage as Drew moved 'his friend' along, Danny had to wonder if Papa even knew that he asked the same question every time he walked out the door of the elevator. The rest of the trip was mostly in silence, one quick stop which had them all changing vehicles and then the actives were on their own and headed down the road. One of the two tracking vans following a few blocks back.

They had no problem at the gate when they arrived at the base and Danny should have known better, reality of the situation was that these two in Doll state was more then enough trouble, having them as full blown "Simper Fi!" Hoo-hah Marines was ten times worse. The fact that this was part of the military contract that the Dollhouse had just made everything that much worse.


	10. Just One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part/plot/character/idea from Dollhouse or Supernatural. I am just using them to keep myself entertained.  
**Summary:** Sometimes all you need is kiss.  
**Author's Notes:** I just want to say thank you to all those that have read and reviewed, faved or liked the story so far. You lot are the reason that I keep writing.

Papa could not remember why his shoulder hurt every time he moved, he had made sure that he worked out just liked he always did but this time it screamed at him. His newest handler had noticed this and made him move along for a long shower which is what brought him to the warm and damp room. Music had been pumped into the room since he could remember and he hummed along softly as he washed himself down, noting that his right shoulder was covered with a large white piece of cloth. He was sure that the doctor had been calling them bandages. He frowned and pulled the tape off, letting the wet cloth slap the floor and he stared at the hole he found in his body.

He thought about putting his finger in it, but doubted that it would be fun, after all he was sure that you weren't suppose to have extra holes in your body. He heard someone coming into the room and turned to see both Echo and Victor coming into the showers, he nods to them as they drop their towels and taking up positions on either side of him. He did not say anything of it, after all it was not that odd that they would hang out. But it was the first time they all took a shower together. He watched them as they both looked him over, he felt a little odd. He could not explain why but he pulled away as they reached out for him.

"Papa?" Echo asked and he looked over at her, another frown on his face. He shook his head, looking first at her than over to Victor who had reached down and tossed the bandage away from them. "We were worried about you, you looked very different when you came back today." She said as she attempted to reach for him again, this time he did not pull away or move just let her hand touch his shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"I-I-I was out?" He asked not sure what they were talking about, nothing had been different today, had it?

"You had a treatment earlier," Echo reminded him and he shivered slightly knowing that they all had a large number of treatments and it was never a really good thing.

"My arm is a little sore, but I seem to be fine," he replied after a long moment, both of the dolls beside him nodding as they accepted what he was saying, after all there was no reason to worry they were safe here. Echo leaned in, smiling at him as she brushed her lips over the hole in his shoulder, he felt his lips pull into an almost familiar smile as he looked over at her, all his senses screaming for him to do something, but he was motionless until Victor did the same thing, his lips kissing the hole as if to make it all better.

"No chick flick moments," Papa growled unsure why be he left them both standing there, his mind racing as he tried to sort out the feelings he knew he should not be having, perhaps it was time for another treatment, Topher would be able to tell him. All he knew was in that moment he missed Sammy with a passion, even if he could not have said who that was.

Fini


End file.
